


Ohh! Night Divine! (2009)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2009 [8]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Advent Challenge 2009, Guns, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough start to his evening, Gojyo 'finds religion'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohh! Night Divine! (2009)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts).



> Written for Advent Challenge 2009. Prompt: Holy night

It was a little after midnight and Hakkai smiled softly as he carefully dabbed antiseptic around Gojyo's eye. It was one of those smiles that clearly said, _I'd pity you if you weren't such a dumbass_. The kappa knew the look - hell, he'd seen it more times than he could count in the time he'd known the healer. "So, is it as bad as it feels?" the hanyou asked, flashing his friend a saucy smile, and almost immediately regretting it when he felt the resultant aching throb.

"Yes," Hakkai replied honestly. "I've managed to get the swelling down enough to where you can open your eye. There's still a lot of bruising, but I'll take care of that in the morning. For now, I want to wait and make sure that there are no complications with the injury." He sighed resignedly and turned his gaze to the redhead. "Really, Gojyo. What were you thinking? All things considered, you're very lucky that this is all that happened to you."

Gojyo's smile morphed into a smirk on hearing that. _Bullshit,_ he thought. _You just want me to suffer through the pain for the night to teach me a lesson. But it was sooooooo worth it!_ "Uh huh." Now that the brunet was out of the way, he reached over and lit one of his cigarettes, feeling the nicotine flood through his system. He let out a near-orgasmic moan when he exhaled, and he chuckled at the look on his friend's face. He wasn't a smoker; he wouldn't understand. "So, how pissed is he?"

Hakkai paused for a moment, thinking how best to phrase his answer. "Very," he said finally, one of those discomfiting smiles settling on his face. "I think it's safe to say that if he hadn't passed out, he'd have been in here to finish what he started."

Gojyo waved a hand dismissively as he took another puff. "He'll forget about it come morning. Or he won't want to talk about it."

The healer just laughed humourlessly as he packed up the rest of his supplies and tucked them into his medical kit. Getting to his feet, he made his way to the door, only to pause with his hand on the knob. Turning slightly to face the redhead, he said, "I wouldn't count on that." The corners of his mouth curved up in a wicked smirk. "I know you're not a praying man, but if I were you, I'd start. It is, after all, Christmas day, and it certainly couldn't hurt. Try to sleep well; I'll check on you in the morning."

The kappa snorted at the jibe and waved good night to his friend. Once the door had been closed, he got up and locked it, then padded over to the small sink and peered at himself in the mirror. He winced a little as he looked at the impressive shiner he had over his left eye, and then he chuckled to himself as he thought about how he'd earned it:

They'd rolled into town earlier that afternoon, and when they'd entered the inn, Goku had almost immediately noticed the Christmas tree set up in the dining room. "Hey, what's that for?" he'd asked. "It's really pretty!" The waitress had smiled, and had proceeded to explain to the teen that it was Christmas Eve, and then she'd told him about some of the customs they followed. That hadn't been the first time they'd run into Christians on their journey, nor was it Gojyo's first experience with the holiday. After all, Hakkai had been a follower of that faith before meeting Sanzo, and he'd taught him about the various customs and traditions long ago. Unfortunately for Gojyo, the innkeeper had been beyond pleased to have visitors willing to share in the celebration with them, and the liquor had been pouring fast and free. Even after the meal had finished and long after Goku had gotten bored and told them he was going to bed, the three older males had sat in the bar just drinking and talking to each other. By the time they'd been ready to call it a night, Sanzo had been quite comfortably plastered, and Gojyo had been drunk to the point where he no longer retained any sort of internal censorship. "Ne, Sanzo," he'd drawled, trying his best to put on a flirty-yet-sensual expression. "It's Christmas."

The blond had nodded at that. "So it is."

"It's a _very_ holy occasion, you know."

Sanzo had smirked. "So I've heard. You want me to chant you a sutra or something?"

The redhead had switched to suave, even going so far as to lean seductively against the bar, his hip thrust out slightly toward the priest. "Not really. But maybe, you know, we could make it a real _spiritual experience_ , if you get my drift?" He hadn't heard Hakkai murmur the warning to him to cease and desist before things got out of hand. Or, maybe he had, and he'd just ignored it. In hindsight, Gojyo suspected it was probably the latter.

Sanzo had just stared at him for a minute, then outright laughed in his face. "There's not enough liquor in the world, kappa, to get me drunk enough to where I'd think a night with you was a good time."

It _should_ have ended there. But Gojyo's ego had been wounded, and his raging id had merrily led his alcohol-fogged brain into the realm of Very Bad Judgement. Before Hakkai could shut him up and drag him off, he'd said, "Yeah, well, you're pretty enough, but it would've just been a pity fuck anyway for a limp-dick sexophobe."

Gojyo had seen the fist a split second before it had connected with his face. He'd been punched by Sanzo before, but never hard enough to make him feel on the verge of blacking out. As he had reeled, trying to keep his feet under him, he'd very distinctly heard Hakkai tell him to go to his room, and as he'd wordlessly complied and staggered out of the bar, he'd seen the sheer fury on the blond's face as the healer had somehow managed to keep the priest from going for his revolver.

Even now, Gojyo couldn't remember how he'd gotten to his room, but he'd remembered lying down on the bed, and the next thing he'd known, Hakkai had been there, with his soft, cool fingers and his warm, soothing chi, and he'd felt about a million times better. With a sigh, he turned away from the mirror and after running a cloth under some cold water and wringing it out, he went and laid down in his bed, one arm pillowed beneath his head. So it hadn't been one of his more stellar moments, but it was somewhat gratifying to know that he'd pissed the priest off to the point of losing complete control like that. The only downside was that any hope he'd ever had of fucking the blond was gone. It was too bad, really. After all, Sanzo was _exceptionally_ pretty, and with his cherry ass, the kappa figured it would _almost_ be like screwing a woman. He smirked as he put the cloth over his bruise and closed his eyes. A deep-voiced woman who cussed like a trucker and could get him rock-hard without even trying. The expression still on his face, he drifted off to sleep, his mind providing him with a very extensive list of sacrilegiously pleasurable things to do.

Gojyo groaned lowly as he came partially awake. He was dreaming that Sanzo was on all fours, a ball gag in his mouth, and he was buried balls deep in virgin priest ass. He could feel his cock twitch at the thought, and he was just thinking about sliding his hand over to take care of things when he heard a very familiar 'click'. His eyes flew open, panic evident in the crimson as the kappa felt the Smith and Wesson press against the centre of his forehead. As he focused his eyes on the background, he could see a very pissed off looking Sanzo sitting on his thighs, a lit cigarette between his lips. A cold sweat broke out over the hanyou when he realized that the priest was still drunk, and that he'd obviously picked the lock on his room door to get in there. _Crazy fucker,_ he thought as he caught the hazed violet. "S-Sanzo?" he stuttered. "What're you doing here?"

For several moments, the blond didn't say anything. Finally, he grasped his cigarette between two fingers and slowly exhaled a puff of smoke, his eyes narrowing slightly. He took a final drag, and then leaned forward just enough to deposit the filter in Gojyo's ashtray, and if anything, he pressed the gun a little harder against the other's head, as if daring him to try something. When he straightened, he said, "I've been thinking a lot about what you said, Kappa," he drawled, the rancour evident in his tone. "And I've thought a lot about shooting your balls off. Hakkai's not here right now, and I bet even he wouldn't be able to patch you back up after that, huh?"

Gojyo's eyes widened further when he saw Sanzo thumb the safety off the weapon, and he realized that the priest was deadly serious. "Oh shit! Oh, God, oh please, Sanzo!"

The monk's lips curved up just a bit at that. "Is that how you pray for your life? Fuck, like everything else you do, it's pathetic." He flexed his fingers a little, as if getting a better grip on the gun. "I really should shoot your balls off. It would probably have more impact than simply blowing your brains out." To emphasize his point, he shifted the pistol back and pressed it firmly into the redhead's groin.

Gojyo couldn't help it. He knew he was up Shit Creek, and that it would only take one wiseass comment from him to make Sanzo pull the trigger. But despite all that, all he could think about was how close the blond's hand was to his cock, and much to his dismay, he groaned wantonly as he felt himself growing hard. "Oh fuck. Oh God..." He writhed a little, even as his nervous eyes watched the other carefully.

A pale brow arched in disbelief when he felt the rapidly firming bulge beneath his fingers. "This is turning you on?" he demanded. "Fuck, you're sick."

The kappa licked his lips and swallowed thickly. "What can I say? Ever since we met, I've been wanting to be filled by your _holy spirit_."

Sanzo shook his head a little. "You were being serious with all that crap?" he demanded, and then he snorted. "Shit...I wouldn't fuck you with a borrowed dick, and I sure as hell don't want your skeezy parts anywhere near my ass."

Gojyo mewled softly at the other's words, wanton images flitting unbidden across his mind. "Come on, Sanzo!" he begged. "How about a little charity, you shitty priest! Ah!" He whimpered a little when he felt the barrel of the gun push snugly against his balls.

"Charity," the blond echoed. "What the fuck have you done to deserve any charity?"

The redhead chuckled a little. "Come on! You're the one who got me this way - the least you could do is take care of it and not leave me wanting! You're supposed to help people for God's sake!"

Sanzo snorted. "Don't quote doctrine to me, you shitty kappa. Fuck, I bet you've never even been inside a temple for its intended purpose." He rolled his eyes when his words seemed to only make the hanyou hotter. "Tch. Saying something makes you horny is like saying water is wet."

"Sanzo, _please_!" Gojyo begged. "Just something little. Just a little present from you to me! I promise, I won't say anything to anyone!"

Violet eyes narrowed just a little in contemplation, and after a moment, he pulled back the gun, eased back the hammer and put the safety on. "Strip," he commanded, all the while trying to convince himself that shutting the kappa up by blowing him as opposed to blowing him away was infinitely easier, and would _probably_ be better in the long run. Besides, he _so_ got off on striking fear into the heart of the hanyou - and he found himself wanting a little relief, too. So long as the idiot kept his trap shut afterwards, it could be a pretty decent arrangement. And if he couldn't, the priest would be only too happy to silence him permanently.

Gojyo hesitated for a second, not quite sure he'd heard the other right, but when he got a growled, "I don't have all fucking night!" in return, he jumped to his feet and tore off his trousers and shirt, his cock jutting out proudly from his groin. "Where do you - _oh holy shit_!!" His eyes sunk closed in pleasure as he felt the warm, wet heat of Sanzo's mouth swallow his entire length, and he nearly swooned when the priest backed off, all the while fluttering his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He felt a slight bit of suction and the teasing graze of teeth along the crown, and he moaned lowly. "I'm so sorry!" Gojyo murmured, whimpering again when Sanzo swallowed him to the root. "So sorry!" As his hands fisted in the golden tresses, he realized that yes, he _should be_ apologizing - apologizing for calling him a sexophobe, that is. "Oh God!" He bit his lower lip, and tried to quell the tightening he could already feel in his balls. He knew that Sanzo had sucked a few dicks in his life, and he was a fucking pro.

The blond teasingly ran his tongue around Gojyo's tip, briefly delving into the slit to gather the precome that was there. The kappa, surprisingly, tasted good - not musky and off-putting like the whore lure he wore as cologne. It was a flavour he could get used to - not that he _wanted_ to be giving the hanyou head on a regular basis. He slowly took him back into his throat, and when he backed off this time, he let his teeth graze over the velvety skin, and he feathered light flicks of his tongue over the whole shaft. When he reached the tip, he blew a stream of warm air along the ridge, and then only took him part way, suckling as if it were some divine candy. His own dick throbbed in his jeans, and he was looking forward to a little _personal time_ once he finished up here and got back to his own room. He'd never admit it to another living soul, but for as much of a pain in the ass as the kappa was, he did create a wank-worthy image in his mind.

Gojyo was in trouble. He prided himself for his staying power, and his sexual prowess, but he was fast coming unglued in the hands of the talented priest. And when Sanzo just teased at the crown, he couldn't hold back. "Ah, fucking holy God, Sanzo!" he cried, and dropping his head back, he arched his hips and exploded his release into the blond's mouth, his hips jerking erratically with every pulse. "Holy shit," he breathed as he finally came down, and he grinned widely at the priest.

Sanzo greedily swallowed everything he was given, and when Gojyo stilled, he eased back, flicking his tongue once more over the head as he discreetly squeezed his own groin to keep from coming in his pants. Licking his lips, he got to his feet, then reached for his cigarettes and lit two, passing one to the redhead a moment later. "Merry Christmas," he murmured as he exhaled and he headed for the door, needing to get back to his room before Gojyo noticed his current predicament. "The next time you pull shit like that, I _will_ shoot your dick off. And I swear to fuck, if you say a word to anyone, I'll kill you dead." He smirked when he saw the self-satisfied expression on the other's face, and just before he closed the door, he said, "Don't look so smug. I still wouldn't fuck you."

Gojyo tugged on his boxers and then lay sprawled on his bed, feeling gloriously content. He snapped off a mocking salute and then leaned back against his pillows once more to enjoy his smoke, flipping the priest off and muttering a half-hearted, "Go to hell," to the closed door. When Hakkai came by to check on him in the morning, he still had the blissful smile on his face, and he chuckled when he saw the curious look on the healer's face. "What?"

Hakkai shook his head. "It's nothing. It's just...you look very at peace right now. As if you don't have a care in the world."

Gojyo's grin widened. "I am at peace, 'Kai. I just witnessed a Christmas miracle, had an indescribable religious experience, and am surfing on a shitload of that peace on earth, goodwill towards men." He laughed, and he lightly pressed his fingers to his friend's lips when he saw the other open his mouth to speak. "You told me I should pray." He shrugged a bit and his grin widened. "Like I said, it was a very holy night."


End file.
